


Our Quatre

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tribute to Quatre, more specifically a tribute to what the fanfic writers... good fanfic writers, have made of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Quatre

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, the idea of this type of text is attributed to Punk Manueverability, an X-file fanfic writer who wrote Our Mulders, Our Scullys, and Our Kryceks. I first came in contact with this idea when I read [Our Kenshins](http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=681381) by dementedchris.
> 
> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

He isn't simply a far away character. He emerged from the series and got a life of his own in our minds, and our writings have made him a part of our world.

We went back in time to discover his childhood secrets or just to play with the idea of a young Quatre facing the world. We rewrote what we knew about him in the hopes of seeing him in a new light or just to satisfy our curiosity as to what he might be thinking. Not happy with that, we looked beyond and created futures for him. We gave him a company or we took it away. We watched him grow and we even let him die, but we never forgot to bring him back again.

We gave him love, sometimes in unusual ways, but we never forgot to give him his share of sadness too. We gave him different families and remember his own. We even shattered friendships, but only with the hope of making them stronger at the end.

And with that love and friendship we watched him make love, enjoy the closeness that comes with the giving of yourself to another, and the receiving in return. We made his sexual encounters passionate, emotional, caring, and often naughty, but he grew from those experiences, and so did those he shared his bed with.

We put him in dangerous missions. We made him face Mobile Suits, guns, bombs, conspiracies and psychos. We sometimes forced him to lose and beat him up, threw him in cells or put handcuffs on him. But still, he always kept his strength and we made sure to comfort him properly afterwards.

We made him drink or we kept him sober. We made him pray to Allah or God or we made him oblivious to any religious faith. We made him speak English, Arabic and Japanese and we made sure that he was always understood.

We played with his empathy. We let it be just a whisper in his mind or a roar that drove him crazy. We let him feel more than he should and we made him cry and laugh for it, but we never failed to give him the strength to overcome it.

We took him out of his world and placed him in unfamiliar grounds. We made him an actor, a businessman, a doctor, a scientist, a fireman, a writer, an artist, a knight, a mage, a slave, a lord, a king… We let our imagination fly and he was flying with us. However, we never changed him. We kept his strength, his smarts, his kindness and we never failed to mention the blue-green eyes and blond hair.

We made him special because he is very special to us and we will keep making him travel in our mind for he is, in a way, our Quatre.


End file.
